Let it Snow...Let it Snow...Let it Snow...
by Jade14
Summary: Anything can happen in a snowstorm. (Part 3)
1. Part 1

Let it Snow...Let it Snow...Let it Snow

By: Jade14

Summary: Anthing can happen in a snowstorm.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Notes: This is another Dr. Dave sob story-BEWARE! No kids in this one though. A little bit more action than usual. Please review. I appreciate feedback.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dave Malucci fumbled his hand around in the dark for a few moments before finding the sleep function on his alarm. He had worked a sixteen hour shift the day before, and he was exhausted. He also wanted a little more time with his fiancé before he had to get up, even if she was asleep. 

Dave turned back to her, and took her sleeping form into his arms once again. Jenny Alverez unconsiously moved back into Dave's arms, and he rested his cheek on the side of her head once again. Clutching the soft cotton of her nightclothes, the overworked doctor fell back into a deep sleep. 

--------------------------- 

" Malucci, your late!" Dave sighed. He had hoped to advoid Festus until he had at least two cups of coffee in his system, but today luck was just not on his side. Dr. Kerry Weaver had noticed him the second he walked into the ER. 

" I know, Chief. I'm sorry." 

" Get changed, you have patients." Kerry tapped her foot impatiently. "Now, Malucci!" 

Dave sighed again and walked into the locker room. He put away his coat and was changing his scrubs when Carter walked in. 

" Hey, Malucci, long night?" Carter smiled teasingly. He opened his locker and pulled out his labcoat, putting it over his suit. Dave turned to him, not wanting to put up with anyone right now. 

" Shut up, Carter." 

" Whoa, someones in a bad mood. How long are you on?" he asked, still trying to make civil conversation. 

" Only six hours." Dave answered. " Weavers letting me off early today." 

" Why?" 

" I'm going sking with my family and some friends, and the bus leaves at six. So I'm off at 4:30." 

" Weaver's giving you the day off to go skiing?" Carter asked disbelieving. 

" I know, I was surprised too. She must be thanking me for covering your ass two days ago or something. You owe me four hours." 

" I know, I know." Carter sighed. 

" Also, when I walked into the lounge, that blonde pshycologist woman she has been hanging around with lately was walking out. Weaver looked pretty distracted, like she wanted to get me out of there right away. What do you think that was all about?" Carter shrugged. 

" I don't know, but I hear she's gay." 

" Really?" Carter nodded. " Do you think Weavers...?" Dave raised an eyebrow. 

" I don't know but it certainly would explain a lot of things." 

" That's for sure." 

" MALUCCI!!" Dave winced at the Cheif's bekon. 

" I'd better go." Dave walked out towards the desk. " See ya Carter." 

" Okay, bye." Carter pinned on his name tag and headed in the opposite direction. Dave approached the desk catiously, trying to advoid Weaver. He was unsuccessful. 

" Malucci, I'm letting you off early, and you hide out in the locker room for ten minutes? Show some gratitude, I'm doing you a favor!" Dave was starting to get annoyed. He was getting yelled at for no reason! 

" But I wasn't-" 

" No excuses, Malucci. Get to work. NOW!" Dave was about to turn away when he saw Mark Greene and Elizabeth Corday laughing at him from behind the desk. 

" Done it again Malucci, huh?" Corday was teasing him. 

" I don't know how I'd live without Malucci getting his ass whipped by Dr.Weaver." Mark Greene joined in. 

" Just filles my heart with joy." 

" Your so incompedent Malucci." Corday walked back behind the desk. 

" Lousy doctor." 

" Incompedent." 

" Bad doctor." 

" Stupid." 

Of course, everyone stopped talking to him after Dr. Corday had first called him incompendant, but the echos of what everyone had been calling him for the past year and a half he had been working here were still coursing through his mind. He knew he wasn't able to take it anymore. And when Dr. Greene started another sarcastic remark about his medical skills, he snapped, taking Greene off gaurd with a punch to his face. 

" Malucci! What the hell is wrong with you?" Weaver said, rushing back towards the scene. Dave saw Corday give him a look of disbelief as she tended to Greene, who had a hand over his left eye. Dave looked the other way, and saw security running over to see what was wrong followed closely by Romano, and Kovack. Dave knew they expected him to apoligize, or make up sme excuse, but he didn't. 

" Why did you do that, Dave?" Kovack asked him. 

" Because I felt like it." He answered. Everyone gave him lookes of discust and turned towards Greene, once again. No one noticed Dave walk away. And no one noticed him slip on the wet floor, not noticing the sign in his anger, until they heard the sickening crack of their co-worker's head hitting the edge of the desk, before crashing to the ground, unconcious. 

-------------------------------- 

" Malucci?" Weaver limped over to him, and felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief, and looked over her shoulder. " Get a gurney!" 

As the nurses and doctors rushed to comply, Luka walked over. 

" He's going to need stitches." Luka observed, looking at the gash above Dave's left eye. 

Kerry nodded in agreement. 

" And order a head CT. He fell pretty hard." Luka nodded, then helped put Dave onto a gurney. They wheeled him into trauma one, passing Greene as they went. 

" Are you okay?" Kerry asked him. 

" Yeah, I'll be fine." he answered. Kerry nodded and continued to walk to trauma one behind Dave. 

------------------------------ 

Six hours later, the staff had already been back to work for quite awhile, though still worried about Dave. 

" Should't he be awake by now?" Carter asked, worried about his friend. Randi and Elizabeth shrugged. 

" He could wake up anytime." Elizabeth answered him, not really caring. 

" I hope he's okay." Malik said, waling up to them. He then looked towards the door, and whistled softly. " Incomming." 

Everyone turned to look at the beautiful woman that had just walked into the door. She had flawless tan skin and long silky black hair. She walked straight towards the desk, looking quite annoyed. She spoke to Elizabeth in a thick Spanish accent. 

" Excuse me, is Dave Malucci still on? He was supposed to be home an hour ago." 

" He fell and hit his head earlier today." Elizabeth told her. " He's still unconcious." The girl's face immediatly showed fear and concern where anger and annoyance were earlier. 

" Oh G_d. Is he alright?" 

" Yes. The head CT came back normal. We're just waiting for him to wake up." 

" Can I see him?" She asked. 

" I'm sorry Miss-?" 

" Jenny Alverez." 

" Miss Alverez. Family only." Elizabeth was about to walk away, when the girl spoke up. 

" We are family. We're engaged. Dosn't that count? 

" Well, yes..." Malik interuppted Elizabeth. 

" Your engaged?" 

" Yes." 

" To Dave?" Randi asked, unbelieving. 

" Yes." Jenny held up her left hand and showed them her ring. 

" Well, I guess you can see him then." Carter said. "This way." he lead her off towards the exam room that Dave was in. The rest of the staff just looked at each other, 

" ENGAGED?!" 

--------------------------------------------- 

Carter led Jenny into Dave's room. She sat on the side of his bed, took his hands in hers, and kissed him on the forehead, careful to advoid the stiches. 

" You didn't tell me he had stiches." She said to Carter, her eyes not leaving Dave's face. 

" Sorry. How long have yu two been dating? If you don't mind me asking." 

" I don't mind. Eight months. We've been engaged for one month. He's going to be okay, right?" 

" We'll know for sure when he wakes up." she nodded in acceptance. 

" I'd like to be alone with him right now, if you don't mind." Carter nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jenny turned back towards Dave and ran her hand lightly along his face. 

" Dos no ser asustado. Soy aqui, carino. Sueno bien. Yo amor tu." Jenny sat down in a chair, and waited for her fiancé to wake up. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Part 2

Let it Snow...Let it Snow...Let it Snow

Part 2

By: Jade14

Summary: Anthing can happen in a snowstorm.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Notes: This is another Dr. Dave sob story-BEWARE! No kids in this one though. A little bit more action than usual. Please review. I appreciate feedback.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dave awoke in an exam room in CCGH, not quite remembering how he got there. Judging by the throbbing pain in his head, he had had some sort of accident. Dave gingerly touched the stiches in his forehead, and counted them. 

" _14_." He thought with a wince. " _Not good, that's probally going to leave a_ _scar." _Dave proped himself up on his elbows, dispite the protesting of his sore musles. Just then he saw his fiancé walk through the door, holding a cup of coffee. 

" Dave!" Jenny exclaimed. " Your awake. I was so worried." she walked over to Dave and kissed him. 

" What happened?" he asked. 

" Dr. Carter said you fell, hit your head. You've been unconsious for seven hours, I've been here for two." Jenny sat on the bed next to him, and took his hands in hers. Dave suddenly realized something. 

" The skii trip! We missed..." Jenny interruppted him. 

" Don't worry, honey. There's another bus going up there in about an hour. If you feel up to it, Dr.Carter said he would discharge you." 

" Yeah, Im up to it. Where is he?" Jenny pointed to outside the door. 

" Here he comes." Dr.Carter walked into the room, with Dave's chart in hand. 

" Well, Dave, you had quite a fall. We did a CAT scan and-" 

" Cut the crap Carter. Can I go or not?" Carter smiled and signed the chart. 

" Yeah, you can go. Have fun Dave." 

" Yeah, thanks Carter." 

" No problem." Carter walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Dave got up, and took his clothes from the chair next to the bed. He got dressed, then followed Jenny out of the room. Then he directed Jenny to the locker room, careful to avoid Dr. Greene at the front desk. He got his coat from his locker, then took Jenny's hand and walked out the front ambulance entrance. Jenny got into her car, and Dave went to unlock his bike. He loaded it into the back of the old station wagon, and then climbed into the passenger seat. Jenny looked at him worridly as she started the engine, but didnt say anthing. Dave looked at her as they pulled out of the parking lot, then looked out the window until they pulled onto the street that took them home. Jenny parked in their driveway, and turnned off the engine. She then looked at Dave again, and this time, she said something. 

" Dave? Are you sure you're all right?" Dave gave her the best smile he could muster. 

" Im fine, Jenny. My head hurts a bit, but other than that-" 

" Dave, " she interrupted him. " That's not what I mean. Dr. Carter told me you hit one of the other doctors today, and that's how you fell." She unbuckled herself and moved closer to him, entwining her fingers with his. " Are you sure you're okay?" Dave looked down at their hands, and then back up at her. 

" Im fine, Jenny, really. Dr. Greene was just annoying me, that's all." Jenny nodded, but still looked unsure that he was telling her the truth. Dave smiled again, squezzed her hands, and got out of the car. 

" Stay here hun. I'll get the bags. " 

" Ok, thanks." Dave walked into the house, and got the two bags that were sitting right inside the door. He then carried them out to the car, and put them into the trunk. He took out his bike, put it into the house, and got back into the car. 

" Let's rock and roll!" Jenny laughed, and turned on the car. They pulled out of the driveway, and fifteen minutes later they were at the bus station. Dave once again took the bags out of the trunk, and they walked towards the bus. After showing thier tickets to the driver, they climbed up the large steps, and took their seats in the middle section of the bus. Dave put their bags in the overhead compartment, then sat near the window. He put his headphones on, then sat back on the seat, and closed his eyes. He needed this vacation to get some things sorted out. He really needed it. Suddenly, the bus started moving, and he heard Jenny curse in Spanish. " Jen?" She sighed and held up her book. 

" I left my glasses in the over head compartement." She got up and kissed Dave. " I'll go get them." Jenny moved to get out of the isle, but Dave took her hand in his. 

" Jenny, about what you said earlier..." He trailed off. 

" Yes?" He looked at her. She was so beautiful... 

" You were right. I do need to talk about something. Can we talk when we get to the lodge?" She smiled. 

" Of course we can." 

" I love you." 

" I love you." Dave let go of her hand then, and she got up to get her glasses. The bus was really going now, and Dave wished someone would tell the driver to slow down. It was really icey out. Just as Dave was about to see if Jenny needed any help, the bus screeched, and spun around in a dangerous 360. Dave held onto the seat, and the last thing he heard before the bus rolled over was the terrified screams of everyone aboared it. Then everything was black. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Part 3

Let it Snow...Let it Snow...Let it Snow 

Part 3 

By: Jade14

Summary: Anthing can happen in a snowstorm. 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Notes: This is another Dr. Dave sob story-BEWARE! No kids in this one though. A little bit more action than usual. Please review. I appreciate feedback. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dave awoke. Pain shot down his body, and it was all he could think about. It was running down his head and chest, and through his arms, stopping at his waist. It was overwealming. 

The world was blurry around him as he opened his eye, the other one being swollen shut, unusable. For the most he could tell, he was on the ceiling, along with everything else that had not been bolted down when the bus flipped over. His left arm was broken, and he was gushing blood from wounds on his legs, chest, and head. He couldn't feel his legs. 

Dave began to panic. His legs were compleatly numb. Nothing below his waist was moving when he commanded it to. There wasn't even any sensation in his lower limbs. Dave looked down at his legs, then cried out. He put his head back down, and silently willed his body not to retch, because it was impossible for him to turn over to do so. He would choke. 

Dave had looked down at his legs, and thanked G_d he couldn't feel them. Where there was once two able legs there was now one, the other sliced off by a huge piece of glass a few inches above the ankle. His foot was gone. All that was left was a useless bloody stump, and Dave was loosing a lot of blood. As the minutes passed the world turned sideways, and he passed out again. 

((((((((((:*:)))))))))) 

"Dave?.... Dave?...." The accented voice echoed strangely in his mind as his vision cleared. The voice was still speaking to him, but Dave found himself growing tired and slowly falling... 

The hand came down quickly, and Dave felt a dull pain as it slapped him ion the face. The voice was shaking him now, and took his face in its hands and forced him to stay awake. As Dave's visio cleared again, he was staring into the face of Luka. 

" Dave, you stay awake, do you hear me? Dave?" As Dave began to drift, Luka slapped him again. " Come on buddy, stay awake! Stay with me, you hear? Dave?" Dave looked up at him, and managed to get one word out. 

" Hurts...." Luka nodded and continued to do something behind him that Dave couldn't see. Dave wanted to turn his head again, to look at his leg, but it hurt to much to move anything. 

" I know, buddy. We're gonna take care of that." Luka injected something into Dave's arm, and after a few moments, the pain has lessened a bit. Luka called up to the paramedic who was standing above a hole cut into the side of the overturned bus, and then the paramedics carefully brought a gurney through the opening. Luka turned back to Dave. 

" Okay Dave, we're going to put you on a gurney now to get you out of here." 

" I can't feel my legs..." Luka nodded and shouted up to the pparamedics who were climbling down to them. 

" Possible spinal injury people, be careful!" The paramedics had put Dave on the gurney and raised him up to the opening before he had even realized what was happening. Luka ran towards the ambulance with them, but then another doctor called to him, ans he walked off in that direction. 

" Luka?" Dave moaned. Luka jogged back over to Dave and moved so he could see him. 

" I have to go help Dr. Carter now, Dave. I'll see you back at County, allright?" Dave nodded and Luka ran off again. The paramedics fitted his arm into a brace, then covered him with a thermal blanket. One of the paramedics looked down at him. 

" Don't worry Dr. Malucci, you'll be just fine." The paramedic already had him inside the ambulance before Dave realized something. 

" Jenny! Where is she!" Dave looked at the paramedics. " She's still in there! You have to go get her! You have to..." Dave began to move around and one of the paramedics tried to restrain him. 

" Get some Haldol!" He shouted to his partner. " He's going to hurt himself!" Dave slowly passed out again, before the paramedics could make sense of what he was trying to tell them. 

((((((((((:*:)))))))))) 

Jenny Alverez watched with fading hope from under a piece of wreckage as they loaded her fiancé onto and ambulance, and tried once again to call out, but she was too weak. She finally lost conciousness again as the ambulance drove away, it siren fading in the distance. 

Love it? Hate it (I hope not!)? Should I continue? Give me some feedback! 


End file.
